


Ghosters

by FAReality



Category: Ghost Whisperer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FAReality/pseuds/FAReality
Summary: Je m’appelle Melinda Gordon.J’ai épousé l’homme que j’aime. Je vis dans la plus belle ville d’Angleterre, Londres. Et je suis sur le point de réaliser mon rêve : ouvrir ma boutique d’antiquaire.Je pourrais être comme vous – cela dit, si vous êtes bien un moldu.Mais depuis que je suis petite, j’ai d’étranges pouvoirs… comme celui de parler aux morts.Pas aux fantômes, comme ceux qui hantent les manoirs ou l’école de sorcellerie d’Angleterre, Poudlard. Je parle des esprits errants, comme les appelait ma chère grand-mère. Ceux qui sont coincés dans l’entre-monde, car ils ont encore une affaire à régler avec les vivants. Ceux que personne ne peut voir ou entendre, si ce n’est les gens comme moi.Parce que je suis une Ghoster, j’ai le devoir de les aider à rejoindre la Lumière.Pour vous raconter mon histoire, je dois vous raconter les leurs.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans, Regulus Black/Melinda Gordon





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Préambule :
> 
> Bonjour à tous, et bienvenue sur ma fanfiction ! 
> 
> Écrite et publiée sur FF.NET entre 2008 et 2009, je dois admettre avoir un attachement tout particulier envers cette fanfiction, étant la seule que j’ai réussi à terminer dans l’univers d’Harry Potter. 
> 
> Elle fait partie d’une trilogie de fanfictions dont elle serait la toute dernière partie. Trois fanfictions pouvant être lues de façon indépendante, réunies sur l’intitulé « La renarde, la louve et la ghoster ». Elles mettaient en scène trois héroïnes différentes à l’époque des Maraudeurs. 
> 
> « La renarde et le chien » suivait les histoires de cœur d’une jeune Gryffondor de la 3e à la 7e année de Poudlard des Maraudeurs. 
> 
> « Le pacte » était une histoire de voyage dans le temps. Elle mêlait des souvenirs de l’époque d’Harry Potter, et suivait les années 6 et 7 à Poudlard des Maraudeurs d’un point de vue Serpentard.
> 
> « Ghoster » était un cross-over avec la série « Ghost Whisperer », dont je reprenais l’héroïne et son pouvoir, tout en suivant l’évolution des Maraudeurs à la veille de leur premier emploi. 
> 
> Par nostalgie, je me suis donc replongée dans cette dernière fanfiction. J’ai entrepris de la traduire en anglais, et je me suis dit que ce serait très dommage de ne pas en profiter afin de corriger également sa version originale. Évidemment, mon objectif est surtout de la rendre d’avantage lisible ; son histoire ne devrait pas changer outre mesure.
> 
> La fanfiction ne respecte pas forcément le canon original. Non seulement parce que j’ai une mauvaise mémoire… mais aussi parce que j’ai parfois besoin de déroger à l’œuvre originale pour y créer mon récit.
> 
> Enfin, n’hésitez pas à m’alerter si vous voyez quoi que ce soit dans mon histoire qui serait nocif/douloureux pour vous ou d’autres personnes. C’est une des raisons qui me poussent à faire cette correction : à l’époque où je l’ai écrite, j’étais loin d’être déconstruite. Tout le contraire, j’avais tendance à recracher les idées et préconçus de notre société, sans trop y réfléchir. Si j’en laisse encore passer, surtout prévenez-moi, que je le retire aussitôt.
> 
> Et s’il reste encore quelqu’un après une telle introduction… MERCI ! et bonne lecture !

**PROLOGUE**

Je m’appelle Melinda Gordon. 

J’ai épousé l’homme que j’aime. Je vis dans la plus belle ville d’Angleterre, Londres. Et je suis sur le point de réaliser mon rêve : ouvrir ma boutique d’antiquaire. 

Je pourrais être comme vous – cela dit, si vous êtes bien un moldu. 

Mais depuis que je suis petite, j’ai d’étranges pouvoirs… comme celui de parler aux morts. 

Pas aux fantômes, comme ceux qui hantent les manoirs ou l’école de sorcellerie d’Angleterre, Poudlard. Je parle des esprits errants, comme les appelait ma chère grand-mère. Ceux qui sont coincés dans l’entre-monde, car ils ont encore une affaire à régler avec les vivants. Ceux que personne ne peut voir ou entendre, si ce n’est les gens comme moi. 

Parce que je suis une Ghoster, j’ai le devoir de les aider à rejoindre la Lumière. 

Pour vous raconter mon histoire, je dois vous raconter les leurs.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Quand Melinda Gordon s’éveilla à l’aube, elle se languit, dorlotée dans le doux cocon de son lit. Consciente que ces matinées de calme étaient rares, elle devait en profiter dès que l’occasion se présentait.

Aucune urgence ni stress. En résumé, pas d’esprit errant.

Rien d’autre qu’elle-même, son lit et sa paresse matinale.

Elle glissa une main sur le côté pour découvrir, sans surprise, la place laissée vide par son mari. Il avait bien évoqué une quelconque mission quelques jours plus tôt – mais pour combien de temps ?

Il lui était déjà arrivé de partir pendant plusieurs mois. Le soir même de leur mariage, à vrai dire, il avait disparu pendant près de quatre mois sans donner aucune nouvelle. Ils n’eurent pas non plus le loisir de faire leur nuit de noce. A leur unique essai, ils n’étaient pas arrivés à leur chambre d’hôtel qu’il avait dû aussitôt repartir.

Melinda ne se plaignait cependant pas, sachant qui elle épousait et ce que cela impliquerait pour elle. D’ailleurs, elle-même n’avait pas pour ainsi dire une vie « ordinaire » …

« Allons, Mel, ne te gâche pas cette journée ! » se réprimanda-t-elle à voix haute, chassant ces pensées redondantes.

A travers la fenêtre, elle pouvait entendre les bruits de la ville déjà aux aguets. Elle songea aux complaintes de ses amis, qui avaient fui l’agitation de Londres dès qu’ils en avaient eu l’occasion, à la fin de leurs études. Tout le contraire d’elle. La foule permanente des rues de la capitale lui accordaient l’anonymat nécessaire pour ignorer l’entre-monde.

Et ce matin-là, elle s’interdit d’être une ghoster. _CE JOUR_ , elle ne serait que la nouvelle propriétaire d’une boutique d’antiquité dans la rue la plus prisée du Londres sorcier.

Et uniquement ça.

Pour pleins de raisons, Melinda avait cru que ce jour ne viendrait jamais. Elle avait découvert l’existence de la maison des Mrs. Puggle un an auparavant. Une maison en ruine qui se trouvait idéalement située en bout de la Rue de Traverse. Elle avait été détruite pendant un bombardement de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, tuant l’ensemble de ses occupants.

De ce qu’elle avait entendu dire, Mrs. Puggle avait refusé que sa maison ne fût magiquement protégée durant la guerre. Elle réclamait que si le Ministère de la Magie ne faisait rien pour protéger les Moldus des attaques allemandes, comme ils le faisaient pour les sorciers, elle ne voulait pas de favoritisme. Un choix stupide pour une cracmole, avait commenté l’ami de Melinda qui l’avait renseigné sur l’affaire.

« Son geste était très noble, c’est vrai, mais tout ce qu’elle a gagné, c’est sa propre mort et celle de sa famille, » avait-il ajouté tristement.

Melinda avait immédiatement vu l’opportunité que présentait un tel lieu. Elle engagea des experts pour évaluer l’importance des travaux et les coûts associés. Puis, elle se lança dans une longue et fastidieuse bataille administrative afin de récupérer la propriété et le permis de construction. A la mort de Mrs. Puggle, la maison avait été léguée à son frère également _cracmol_ , puis à la fille de celui-ci. Or, la nièce en question ignorait tout de son héritage, étant moldue. Elle n’avait donc ni le droit d’aller à la Rue de Traverse, ni même d’en connaître l’existence.

« De ce que vous dîtes, cette maison est le seul héritage de ma femme, » avait remarqué Mr. Tumers avec avidité. « S’il ne s’agissait que de ruines… eh bien, vous êtes assez intéressée pour nous la racheter, après tout. Cela signifie donc qu’elle vaut quelque chose… et probablement bien plus que votre offre ! »

Dès leurs premiers échanges, il était clair pour Melinda qu’elle n’aboutirait à rien avec un tel homme. Elle avait proposé d’avantage que la valeur des ruines, surtout au regard des travaux à réaliser, des coûts associés et des démarches administratifs.

Or, par chance – ou plutôt par « attraction naturelle », comme elle aimait le dire - elle reçut dès le lendemain matin la visite de la défunte Mrs. Puggle. Il lui fallut bien une heure pour calmer l’esprit perturbé de la vieille femme et lui expliquer sa situation.

« Mrs. Gordon, je suis tellement désolée pour mon comportement… Je ne me reconnais pas moi-même !... Depuis combien de temps m’avez-vous dit que j’étais morte ? Enfin, que je suis… morte ?... Ne vous préoccupez pas de moi… Je suis tellement confuse, encore… et ça fait si longtemps, vous dîtes !... De quoi parlions-nous ? Mrs. Tumers… qui est… oh, vous voulez parler de ma nièce ! Oui, évidemment que je me souviens… Mon cher frère et sa femme ont tellement souffert pendant tant d’années… Ils étaient désespérés de voir venir au monde cette enfant, pensez-vous… J’étais morte bien des années avant qu’ils n’y parviennent enfin… Je suis tellement heureuse et tellement triste à la fois… Vous avez dit qu’il était déjà mort, n’est-ce pas, ma chère ?... Je suis tellement confuse… Pourquoi ne l’ai-je pas vu ? »

Des dizaines d’années après sa mort sans réussir à parler à qui que ce soit, il n’était pas étonnant de la voir aussi embrouillée.

Pour un esprit errant, le temps était un concept humain oublié et difficile à comprendre. A cause de cela, sans doute, plus ils restaient parmi les vivants et plus ils devenaient confus. D'une certaine façon, le temps « s’arrêtait » pour eux alors que le monde continuait à changer. De fait, quand ils reprenaient conscience de leur semi-existence, l’écart entre leurs souvenirs et la réalité provoquaient un choc puissant, les rendant instables, voire dangereux.

Melinda reçut les réactions habituelles quand elle appela les Tumers pour les prévenir. C’était à nouveau le mari qui lui répondit et, sans surprise, il ne la crut pas. Il la menaça d’appeler la police ou l’asile si elle tentait de les recontacter. D’autant plus que ses vaines tentatives de trouver le « Chemin de Traverse » avaient fini par le convaincre d’une escroquerie.

Quelle surprise.

C’était une des nombreuses conséquences à la règle du secret imposée par les sorciers. Leur égocentrisme avait laissé des angles morts préjudiciables dans leur gestion de la société non-sorcière. Ainsi toute la question de l’héritage se trouvait confrontée à de sérieux problèmes quand la part de la famille qui hérite était moldue.

Une règle absurde déterminait que l’héritage de sorciers ne pouvait être cédé qu’à des sorciers, peu importe la volonté du défunt. Officiellement, le Ministère justifiait cela par la crainte de voir des objets magiques semer la zizanie parmi les moldus. Officieusement, c’était un moyen détourné de s’assurer que les fortunes et patrimoines restaient aux mains de sorciers.

Or, dans le cas de Mrs. Puggle, son frère et seul parent était moldu. A sa mort, c’était donc tout naturel que sa fille hérite à son tour. Mais aucun dispositif n’ayant été prévu pour la prévenir de ses droits, elle était laissée dans l’ignorance. Et son héritage dormait toujours dans les banques et le patrimoine sorciers.

Les seuls moldus qui avaient le droit au secret étaient les soi-disant « cracmols ». Un nom donné par les sorciers pour désigner ceux qui n’ont pas hérité de la magie familiale. Or, étant né dans un environnement sorcier, ils en connaissaient d’emblée l’existence. Ils pouvaient donc demander à réclamer leur héritage, dans la mesure où aucun autre sorcier de la famille n’était en vie pour le récupérer. Et cette règle, déjà injuste, ne valait que pour la première génération. Les enfants des cracmols, sauf à ce qu'ils développent des pouvoirs en grandissant, étaient déclarés moldus de naissance et n’avaient donc plus le droit au secret du monde magique. Cela expliquait pourquoi si peu de cracmols vivaient parmi les sorciers. Bien que tolérés, tout les poussait à s’exclure d’eux-mêmes en grandissant.

Et voilà comment des héritages entiers se retrouvaient abandonnés, des appartements ou maisons abandonnées, à la merci des pillards… ou d’agents véreux. Et comment des héritiers, comme Mrs. Tumers, se retrouvaient dépossédés de leur dû, sans même en avoir conscience.

Si Melinda avait l’obligation de garder le silence sur le monde magique, elle pouvait toutefois révéler celui des esprits. Elle recommanda ainsi à la défunte Mrs. Puggle de signaler le plus gentiment possible, mais de façon certaine, son existence aux Tumers.

Quelques jours plus tard, le mari l’appela en désespoir de cause. Il la somma de venir faire son « tour de vaudou » et le débarrasser de ce « putain de fantôme ».

« Ou alors quoi ? » lui rétorqua-t-elle. « Pour ce que ça peut me faire, vous pouvez toujours appeler la police… ou l’asile… à votre aise ! » Et elle raccrocha.

Le lendemain, il la rappela pour négocier.

« A la condition suivante : je veux pouvoir parler à votre femme seule à seule. »

L’après-midi même, elle se rendit à leur domicile et échangea pour la première fois avec la nièce.

« Je sais que c’est difficile à croire pour vous, » lui dit-elle, tentant de la rassurer. « Elle est à côté de vous, assise sur la chaise à votre droite. »

Mrs. Tumers remua légèrement, anxieuse. Évidemment, cela dépassait son entendement. Toute sa vie, on lui avait enseigné à ne croire que le « tangible », reléguant la magie, les fantômes, les sorciers au rang de contes pour enfants. A présent, Melinda devait s’efforcer de lui expliquer son ascendance, sans toutefois lui révéler l’entière vérité.

Alors, elle n’employa que les termes propres aux Ghosters, et lui parla de sa grand-mère. Elle lui raconta l’amour que celle-ci ressentait pour elle et son profond regret de ne pas avoir pu la connaître de son vivant.

« Je ne peux pas entrer dans les détails… Mais vous ne pourrez jamais vous rendre sur la maison familiale de votre tante. De plus, celle-ci tenait à ce que vous sachiez qu’il ne s’agit pas là de votre véritable héritage. En comparaison, la maison ne vaut que peu de chose. »

La ghoster avait effectué quelques recherches avant de se rendre chez elle. Elle avait rendu visite à la banque Gringotts pour leur parler de Mrs. Puggle et de sa nièce moldue. Les gobelins avaient immédiatement retrouvé dans leurs archives les informations relatives au compte de la défunte et lui informèrent de la procédure à suivre. Melinda apprit ainsi que, contrairement aux sorciers, les gobelins avaient depuis longtemps fait le nécessaire pour gérer ce genre de situations.

Pour eux, moldu ou sorcier ne faisait aucune différence, tant qu’ils pouvaient faire affaire. Aussi, pour protéger au mieux les intérêts de leurs clients, ils avaient réussi à imposer au Ministère un délai de carence. Du moment où leur client leur confiait des biens (monétaires ou non), Gringotts se portait garant de les transmettre à tout héritier désigné par leurs clients, dans le respect des lois du Ministère de la Magie, sous réserve que l’héritier en fasse officiellement la demande. Une fois le délai passé, ils transmettaient l’héritage non réclamé au Ministère, en se gardant évidemment une part pour couvrir leurs frais de gestion. Pour une raison que Melinda ignorait, le délai imposé était suffisamment long pour couvrir au moins deux générations humaines – une aubaine dans le cas de Mrs. Tumers.

Autre surprise : ils avaient également mis en place avec les banques moldues des dispositifs permettant de transférer l’argent d’un héritage. Ayant vérifié, ils avaient retrouvé la trace des instructions laissées par Mrs. Puggle en cas de mort. Celles-ci permettaient en effet le transfert de son compte en banque familial à un descendant de sa propre famille ou celle de son frère. Mrs. Tumers n’aurait donc qu’à se rendre à sa propre banque et apporter la preuve de son lien de parenté avec Mrs. Puggle. Là encore, les Gobelins se payaient grassement d’un certain pourcentage sur l’héritage transféré.

« Que vais-je faire d’autant d’argent ? » se demanda Mrs. Tumers, époustouflée par la somme que lui montrait Melinda.

« Gardez-le pour vos filles, » suggéra Melinda, répétant les recommandations de l’esprit. « Faîtes le tour du monde, lancez votre commerce, soyez indépendante de votre mari… mais ne le gaspillez surtout pas en le mettant sur votre compte commun. »

« Comment… ? »

« J’ai une espionne à mon service… » plaisanta Melinda, avant de se corriger : « Votre tante veille sur vous depuis votre naissance. Elle sait à quel point vous n’êtes plus heureuse en ménage. Et surtout, elle connaît les travers de votre époux, la façon dont il a déjà abusé de l’héritage de votre père, et vous a dépouillé de toutes ressources… Elle souhaite que vous profitiez de cette occasion pour vous libérer. Ce sont ses propres mots, je précise. »

Il y eût un long silence. Puis, la femme secoua la tête, tristement. « Même si je deviens indépendante économiquement… Mes filles… Elles ont aussi besoin d’un père. »

« _Dîtes-lui de ne pas se forcer,_ » intervint Mrs. Puggle. « _Ses filles savent ce qui se passe… elles comprendront, avec le temps. Demandez-lui ce qu’elle recommanderait à ses enfants dans pareille situation. Son propre bonheur fera aussi le leur._ »

Melinda répéta ses paroles. Elle avait développé une telle empathie, au fil des années, que sa voix se modulait à celle des défunts. Sans y faire d’efforts, elle se calait sur leur tonalité, leur diction et leurs tics de langage. Souvent, ses interlocuteurs la regardaient avec sidération, troublés par la familiarité de sa voix. Mrs. Tumers ignorait tout de sa tante, mais elle sentit toutefois l’authenticité de ses paroles.

« Vous êtes plus fortes que vous ne le pensez, » termina Melinda, achevant de répéter après Mrs. Puggle.

Leur discussion dura encore une bonne heure, avant que la mère de famille ne la congédie, lui demandant quelques jours de réflexion.

Mrs. Puggle resta dans l’entre-monde encore plusieurs semaines, le temps d’observer les changements dans sa famille. Elle vint en tenir compte régulièrement à Melinda, trouvant auprès d’elle le réconfort d’une oreille attentive. Puis, elle lui rendit une dernière visite, lui annonçant que sa nièce avait terminé de déménager et n’attendait plus que le verdict final du divorce, en bonne voie. A ce moment-là, elle voyait déjà la Lumière et tenait simplement à remercier la ghoster avant de partir pour de bon.

La semaine qui suivit son départ, Melinda reçut le compromis de vente signé, lui transférant définitivement la propriété des ruines.

Évidemment, ses mésaventures n’en finirent pas tout de suite. Les rénovations furent extrêmement longues, laborieuses et bien plus coûteuses qu’initialement prévues. Les ouvriers s’aperçurent que la magie n’avait aucun effet. Tous leurs enchantements finissaient par retomber et les efforts réalisés pendant une journée s’évaporaient dès le lendemain.

Melinda dût embaucher d’autres experts pour évaluer le problème. Ils conclurent que les ruines étaient restées fortement imprégnées de la volonté de leur précédente propriétaire. Tout comme Mrs. Puggle avait refusé que sa maison ne fût protégée par la magie, il semblait que celle-ci refusait d’être remontée magiquement.

Il lui fallut donc réaliser les travaux selon les méthodes moldues. Or, celles-ci ne pouvaient être engagées dans une allée sorcière sans accréditation préalable. Un enfer pour Melinda qui détestait avoir à faire avec l’administration sorcière.

A nouveau, elle eut l’occasion de constater à quel point les sorciers étaient nombrilistes et élitistes. Malgré toute leur connaissance sur l’étendue du monde, et bien qu’ils réalisassent chaque jour des prouesses sans pareille grâce à la magie, ils ne croyaient toujours pas en l’existence de ghosters.

Pour la plupart d’entre eux, cela tenait tout juste d’une vieille légende, un conte oral, qu’on se racontait le soir d’Halloween pour se faire peur. Elle n’était qu’une charlatane qui profitait d’un statut ancestral qu’ils ne s’expliquaient guère, mais qui lui accordaient non seulement le droit au secret mais aussi le droit de vivre parmi eux.

Alors, à chaque fois qu’elle contactait l’administration sorcière, elle devait leur prouver son affiliation au monde magique. Ils ne la croyaient pas si elle leur parlait des esprits errants, puisqu’ils n’étaient pas eux-mêmes capables de les voir. Elle devait donc leur démontrer ses pouvoirs, et cela lui coûtait à chaque fois. Contrairement aux sorciers, les ghosters n’avaient pas besoin de baguette magique pour utiliser leur source magique. Mais leurs pouvoirs étaient limités et les épuisaient.

Par chance, en tant qu’héritière d’une des plus vieilles lignées de ghosters, Melinda disposait d’une ressource magique un peu plus conséquente. Elle pouvait donc opérer de petits sorts sans risquer de perdre totalement connaissance par la suite.

Sans parler du petit « extra » que son héritage lui avait légué…

« Waf ! »

« Sini ! » gronda-t-elle d’un ton de reproche. Elle se tourna et vit son vieux compagnon japper, tout heureux de son petit effet.

Sini, ou Sinistros de son nom complet, était le célèbre chien ténébreux aux yeux brillants, sensé apparaître devant ceux que la Mort lorgnait. Cette légende était à moitié vrai. Sinistros pouvait certes sentir si une personne était, à un moment donné, propice à s’attirer la mort. Il la suivait volontiers pour voir si cela arriverait, en effet.

Mais il ne le faisait que parce que ceux qui s’apprêtaient à traverser la Lumière ou les esprits errants étaient les seuls capables de le voir et de lui parler. C’était donc pour lui le seul moyen de tromper l’ennui et la solitude imposée par son existence invisible.

Sans doute était-ce pour cela qu’il adorait Melinda depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Elle avait hérité de cette capacité rare à voir le Sinistros tout en étant encore en vie. D’autres ghosters parvenaient parfois à l’apercevoir, mais l’effort leur coûtait d’avantage d’énergie et ils abandonnaient rapidement.

La grand-mère de cette dernière lui répétait souvent qu’il ne voulait jamais la laisser seule, la protégeant ainsi des esprits instables ou d’autres ennemis. Contrairement à son apparence macabre, Sini était juste un farceur particulièrement énergétique, et assoiffé d’affection. 

Melinda le considérait comme l’équivalent de son meilleur ami, son compagnon d’infortune. Elle aimait le voir animer son appartement, trop souvent vide. Et surtout, sa présence repoussait les esprits, lui octroyant des moments de sérénité, quand la vie devenait trop intense.

« Je ne vais malheureusement pas pouvoir rester et jouer avec toi aujourd’hui, Sini ! » lui dit-elle d’un air désolé. « Va donc hanter une autre âme en détresse ! »

Elle attrapa ses clés, sa veste et quitta l’appartement. Elle avait loué et garé au sous-sol un pickup chargé des dernières affaires à déménager à la boutique. Trente minutes plus tard, elle parvint à se garer sans trop de mal devant le bar du Chaudron Baveur. Celui-ci était d’ailleurs quasiment désert, étant donné l’heure matinale.

« Ah ! Melinda !... Alors, c’est le grand jour ! » le barman l’accueillit de son entrain habituel.

« Bonjour Tom, enfin oui ! » elle répondit du même ton enjoué.

« Laisse-moi t’offrir un verre pour fêter ça. »

Et ce disant, il attrapa la bouteille du nectar alcoolisé dont elle raffolait.

« Oh, non, pas si tôt, Tom, » lui répondit-elle en riant. « Je dois tenir droit, aujourd’hui ! J’ai encore une tonne de boîtes à transporter jusqu’à la boutique. »

Il lui offrit toutefois un café avant de la suivre jusqu’au pickup, pour évaluer l’ampleur des affaires à transporter.

« C’est beaucoup trop pour une seule personne, Mel ! » s’exclama-t-il. « Laisse-moi t’aider un peu. »

« Et le bar ? »

« Tu as bien vu qu’il n’y a personne. Et ceux qui sont encore là sont cuits jusqu’à ce soir, crois-moi. »

Tom était un de ces rares sorciers à comprendre ce qu’elle était et à l’accepter comme l’une des leurs. Il ne lui lançait pas le même regard inquisiteur chaque fois qu’il la voyait parler « seule ». Il croyait même en l’existence d’esprits errants, ces fantômes invisibles aux sorciers. Avoir eu affaire à un esprit errant particulièrement agité avait sans doute aidé à le convaincre.

Bien sûr, il avait été réticent, au début – en particulier, quand elle avait dû lui parler de cette mère qui hantait son bar, persuadée que son fils y avait trouvé la mort.

Elle avait d’ailleurs eu du mal à calmer l’esprit. Comme cela arrivait de temps en temps, la mère n’avait pas conscience de sa propre mort ni de son effet sur le monde vivant. Croyant que les gens l’ignoraient volontairement, elle en était devenue agressive et dangereuse. Ses émotions envoyaient valdinguer à tout va ustensiles de cuisine, chaises, tables, bouteilles, et autres objets présents dans le bar.

Les sorciers envoyés par le Ministère de la Magie, alertés, n’avaient rien pu faire. Tom était sur le point de fermer boutique, quand il rencontra Melinda. Elle avait alors dix-sept ans et venait de perdre sa grand-mère, chez qui elle vivait. Grâce à l’entraînement de cette dernière, elle avait réussi à calmer l’esprit au bout de quelques jours, la persuadant de rejoindre ses proches dans la Lumière.

Depuis lors, Tom l’avait pris sous son aile, à en devenir un peu comme un second père pour elle. Peut-être bien le seul qu’elle eût vraiment, en réalité.

« Qu’est-ce donc que tu as fichu dans ces cartons ? » rouspéta-t-il en soulevant à grande peine le plus gros. « Dommage que tu ne sois pas… tu sais quoi ! »

« Bah ! Tu en es bien un, toi, et à quoi ça te sert ici ? »

« Dans le côté mold— » Il s’interrompit, attendant de passer la porte du bar, avant de continuer : « dans le côté moldu, je te l’accorde. Mais, c’est la partie la plus facile, Mel. Tu as un sacré chemin jusqu’à ta boutique et je crains ne pas pouvoir quitter mon bar plus longtemps, les clients arrivent. Comment vas-tu faire ? »

« Tu as raison, je ne vais sans doute pas ouvrir aujourd’hui, finalement… » admit-elle avec dépit. « Mais je pense réussir à transporter au moins les cartons et te rendre ta pièce avant le service de ce soir. »

« Oh, ne t’inquiète pas pour ça, va. »

Il lui tapota l’épaule et retourna derrière le comptoir. Melinda finit de déposer leurs cartons dans la salle arrière que lui avait ouvert Tom et retourna au camion. En le voyant encore à moitié rempli, elle ne put qu’admettre amèrement qu’elle s’était surestimée. Un peu distraite, elle empila deux boîtes l’une sur l’autre, les souleva avec difficulté, se tourna vers le bar et— CRASH ! La collision la fit lâcher ses prises qui vinrent rebondir sur le sol. Le cri de porcelaine brisée résonna dans toute la rue alentour.

« Merde ! Monsieur, je vous prie de m’excuser ! J’étais tellement concentrée que je… et vous… oh ! »

« Que je « oh », quoi donc ? » répéta le passant bousculé, avec un amusement non dissimulé.

Un peu sonnée, elle venait à peine de regarder son visage et de le reconnaître. La similitude était troublante. Ou plutôt les différences ne tenaient qu’à peu de choses : un peu de longueur de cheveux et l’absence d’anxiété sur un visage charmant (et charmeur). D’une certaine façon, l’homme en face d’elle lui semblait plus jeune.

« Eh bien, ravi de voir que mon visage a un tel effet sur une femme, » ajouta-t-il, taquin.

« Oh non, pas vraiment, vous ressemblez curieusement à quelqu’un de ma connaissance, » se reprit-elle, un peu piquée. « Encore une fois, je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir bousculé. Vous n’avez pas mal, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Oh non, pas vraiment, » l’imita-t-il, grand sourire. « Aucun problème, vraiment. Je vais même vous proposer monde aide ! Cela a l’air d’être assez lourd… »

Il mésinterpréta son hésitation, car il se pencha vers elle pour lui souffler : « Rassurez-vous, j’en suis un, moi aussi. »

« Oh, je le sais, » dit-elle distraitement.

« Vraiment ? » 

Elle rougit, confuse de sa bêtise. « J’en ai eu l’intuition, vous savez… »

Par chance, il était assez crédule pour accepter un tel cliché comme probable. Ou alors, il fit semblant de l'être. Il se pencha néanmoins pour récupérer les boîtes tombées, et la suivit à l’intérieur du bar. Elle le guida jusqu’à la salle arrière où ils déposèrent les cartons. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, ils en avaient terminé de vider le camion dont elle referma les portes.

« Au fait, je ne me suis pas encore présenté : Sirius Black, pour vous servir. » Et ce disant, il fit une petite courbette assez ridicule. « A qui ai-je l’honneur… ? »

« Melinda Gordon, » se contenta-t-elle de répondre sans plus de cérémonie.

Puis elle le remercia à nouveau de lui avoir épargné de fastidieux allers-retours et grimpa dans le pickup. Elle attendit qu’il eût passé la porte du Chaudron Baveur avant de démarrer.

Rencontrer le fils aîné des Blacks… De toutes les personnes qu’elle aurait pu croiser, quel choc de le voir. Le fils déshérité, traite à son rang, et la plus « grande honte » d’une des familles sorcières les plus puissantes. Il n’avait cependant pas l’air d’être un si mauvais bougre, se dit-elle.

_Toujours pur…_

Au moins, s’il s’opposait à cette philosophie stupide, conservatrice et dépassée, il devait être une bien meilleure personne que celle qu’on lui avait décrite. 

Il lui fallut bien une heure pour rendre son camion à l’agence de location et revenir au bar. Tom la salua rapidement lorsqu’elle entra dans la sombre pièce principale. Il était assailli à présent de clients, réguliers ou non, qui profitaient d’être de passage pour se désaltérer un coup. Elle se dirigea dans l’arrière-salle et constata, une nouvelle fois, qu’elle n’aurait jamais assez de force pour tout déplacer et ouvrir la boutique. Elle devait donc se résigner : ce ne sera finalement pas son grand jour !

Elle attrapa la première boite qui lui venait et—

« Maîtresse. »

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, elle lâcha le carton. Mais cette fois, celui-ci resta curieusement dans les airs, avant de descendre doucement jusqu’au sol. Elle baissa la tête pour apercevoir une petite créature très laide. Un elfe de maison qu’elle connaissait très bien, avec ses grands yeux brillants et rougis et ses oreilles pointues.

Elle prit un moment pour calmer son rythme cardiaque. Pour une ghoster, elle aurait dû être habituée depuis longtemps aux apparitions soudaines. Pourtant, elle sursautait toujours comme une débutante. Quelle frustration !

« Kreattur ! » l’appela-t-elle dans un ton de reproche. « Pourquoi est-ce que… tu m’as fait peur ! »

« Ma maîtresse, Mrs. Black, a demandé à Kreattur de venir sans attendre vous transmettre un message important de sa part. »

« Important, dis-tu ? » répéta-t-elle, tendue.

Elle se dépêcha d’aller fermer la porte de la salle. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que Tom ne les entende et découvre l’elfe. Personne ne devait apprendre pour sa relation avec la famille Black.

« Parle à présent, Kreattur. »

« Très bien, maîtresse, » acquiesça-t-il révérencieusement. « Mrs. Black m’a demandé d’informer Mrs. Gordon _Black_ — » Il insista sur le nom de Black, comme s’il était le seul à compter. Comme si elle allait l’oublier ! « —que vous êtes conviés à leur dîner familial à la fin de cette semaine. »

Melinda retint un juron. Elle détestait cette vieille vipère et la façon dont elle parlait de ses fils—comme s’ils étaient des trophées. Elle les martyrisait, ordonnant leur vie comme des poupées. Par sa faute, leur mariage avait été précipité et bordé de problèmes. Sans parler qu’elle n’avait pas hésité une seconde à vendre l’âme de son fils au diable par fierté personnelle.

Néanmoins, Melinda savait très bien qu’il ne lui serait pas possible décliner pareille invitation.

« OK, Kreattur, préviens ta maîtresse que nous viendrons, » répondit-elle. « Et, Kreattur, si cela t’est possible, pourrais-tu revenir ensuite en te rendant méconnaissable ? J’aurais bien besoin de l’appui de tes pouvoirs. »

« Je ferai mon possible, Mrs. Gordon. »

Cette fois, il n’ajouta pas « Black » à son nom de famille.

Melinda se répéta une nouvelle fois à quel point Kreattur était un être difficile à comprendre. Chaque fois qu’il était en service pour Mrs. Black, son attitude se calquait à celle de la matriarche, arrogante, méchante et désagréable, au possible. Pourtant, dès lors qu’il se sentait libéré de son rôle de serviteur, il parvenait à lui montrer une certaine forme de respect. Le fait qu’il ne l’appelait pas « Black » était significatif.

Sans doute, l’affection qu’il portait à son mari se reflétait indirectement sur elle. Quelle triste famille tordue !

Elle ferma les yeux et s’enjoignit d’oublier l’invitation. Il lui était indispensable, à ce moment-là, de ne plus sentir le poids de la bague qu’elle portait cachée sous ses habits.

En attendant le retour de l’elfe, elle décida de s’octroyer une pause et partit rejoindre Tom au bar.

« Alors, prête pour la seconde partie du voyage ? »

« Une bièraubeurre, s’il te plaît, j’ai besoin de me renflouer en sucre pour cela ! »

Captant sa mauvaise humeur, il lui lança un regard inquiet. « Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? »

« Rien en particulier. Seulement une affaire avec un vieil elfe de maison… »

« Un elfe de maison ? Je croyais que tu détestais les sorciers qui… »

« Pas le mien, Tom ! » répliqua-t-elle, piquée. « Désolée, je suis un peu frustrée. Il m’a transmis une invitation… je devrais dire, un ordre ! de ma belle-mère. Je suis conviée à un autre dîner familial. »

« Ah, je vois… » D’un air compatissant, Tom lui fit glisser son breuvage. « Et j’imagine qu’un refus n’est pas envisageable ? »

« Oh, non, je risquerai l’incident diplomatique ! Encore un… »

« Ma pauvre ! La note est pour moi, dans ce cas. Je te l’offre ! Excuse, Mel, je dois… Oh, Lily ! Quel plaisir de te voir aujourd’hui, et toujours rayonnante ! Tu es seule, cette fois ? »

Une jeune femme en tailleur s’approcha du comptoir, un radieux sourire sur le visage. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux auburn, sagement coiffés derrière ses oreilles, dégageant un visage fin et allongé. Son regard émeraude, brillant d’intelligence, capta immédiatement toute l’attention de Melinda. Elle était probablement un peu plus jeune qu’elle-même, mais il se dégageait d’elle une forte impression de confiance, qui l’hypnotisait.

« James est en ce moment en voyage pour son stage, » expliqua-t-elle après l’avoir salué. « Le dernier test avant d’être définitivement diplômé ! »

« Sympa pour lui ! » commenta joyeusement le barman. « Que dirais-tu d’anticiper ça et de fêter votre diplôme ! »

« Oh, non, pas si tôt ! » refusa-t-elle en riant. « Je suis juste de passage. J’ai un entretien ce matin avec le directeur de la bibliothèque universitaire. »

« Grand jour, ah ! Je te souhaite bonne chance, dans ce cas ! » Puis, ajoutant avec un grand sourire : « Oh, comme j’y pense, si jamais ton entretien ne se passe pas aussi bien que prévu—ce que je ne te souhaite évidemment pas, comprends moi bien !—j’ai peut-être un bon plan pour un travail… »

« Tom, je ne veux pas être impolie, mais… »

« Je ne parle pas de ce vieux bar poussiéreux, non, évidemment ! Mais, aussi passionnée de patrimoine que tu l’es, tu seras sans doute très intéressée d’apprendre qu’il y a une toute nouvelle boutique d’antiquaire qui s’apprête à s’ouvrir dans la Rue de Traverse. A sa tête, une patronne merveilleuse et— »

« Tom ! » Melinda le coupa dans son élan, réalisant qu’il parlait de sa propre boutique. « Je suis sûre que tu te montres un peu trop enthousiaste. »

« Mel, tu vas avoir besoin d’une personne fiable pour t’aider dans ton entreprise ! » lui répliqua-t-il. « Et je sais que Lily a terminé major à Poudlard ! En plus, je ne force personne à faire quoi que ce soit. Je me contente simplement d’indiquer à Lily ici présente qu’il y a une excellente opportunité qui s’ouvre dans notre merveilleuse rue ! »

Melinda en rit d’amusement et d’embarras à la fois. Elle se tourna ensuite vers la jeune femme et lui adressa un sourire d’excuse. Celle-ci ne semblait pas vraiment ennuyée par ce petit jeu, car elle en riait aussi.

« Laissez-moi donc me présenter, » dit cette dernière, tendant une main vers Melinda. « Je m’appelle Lily Evans. »

« Melinda Gordon, enchantée de vous connaître, Miss Evans. »

« Appelez-moi Lily ! »

« Alors, ce sera Melinda ! Donc, vous êtes à la recherche d’un premier emploi, si j’ai bien compris ? Et vous venez d’être diplômée ? »

« Melinda, comme les moldus, les sorciers ont aussi des universités, » intervint Tom, sachant qu’elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose de leur système d’éducation.

« J’ai étudié le patrimoine et l’histoire de l’art sorciers et moldus à l’Université de Herdesy, » enchaîna la jeune femme.

« Herdesy est la meilleure université d’Angleterre ! » précisa à nouveau le barman.

« Tom, j’ai compris ! » Melinda le rabroua, exaspérée. « Mais avec de telles études, vous aspirez sans doute à d’autres ambitions que d’être antiquaire d’une boutique qui n’est même pas encore ouverte ! »

« Cela ne me déplairait pas, » dit Lily. « Je veux passer mes entretiens, dans tous les cas… mais je pourrais bien y réfléchir, si l’offre existe vraiment ? »

« Oui, évidemment ! Je veux dire : je suis sur le point d’ouvrir la boutique… Ce n’est pas urgent, mais j’aurais besoin de quelqu’un, éventuellement. »

Tom n’était pas satisfait, convaincu qu’il était d’avoir trouvé la paire parfaite entre les deux jeunes femmes. Une nouvelle idée lui vint alors en tête.

« A quelle heure est ton rendez-vous, Lily ? »

« Dans une heure à peu près, pourquoi ? » demanda celle-ci.

« Parce qu’il va vous demander de m’aider à porter mes affaires jusqu’à ma boutique, » anticipa Melinda, lançant au barman un regard de reproche. « Ce qui n'est pas nécessaire, j’attends déjà l’aide de Kre—d’un elfe de maison d’une minute à l’autre. »

« Je peux vous aider, » proposa Lily gentiment. « Si nous combinons notre magie, en fonction du nombre de cartons… »

« Oh, le problème, c’est que je ne suis pas une sorcière… »

_Nous y voilà_ , songea Melinda, anticipant la réaction de Lily.

« Vraiment ? »

Melinda pouvait deviner les pensées de son interlocutrice. N’ayant rien précisé d’autre, cette dernière devait probablement en venir aux conclusions les plus probables dans son cas. Soit, elle était une moldue, et c’était assez étrange qu’elle puisse fréquenter ainsi les sorciers. Soit, elle était une cracmol, bien que la différence ne soit pas pertinente.

Mais dans ce cas Lily ne poserait probablement pas de question, par peur d’être indiscrète. Melinda ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi les sorciers ressentaient autant de gêne, voire de honte, vis-à-vis de ces derniers.

Dans tous les cas, elle préférait laisser les sorciers faire leurs propres conclusions, sans se soucier de les corriger. Cela valait mieux pour elle que d’être perpétuellement confrontée à leurs doutes.

Lily ne posa donc pas de question, répétant simplement sa proposition d’aider.

Melinda était sur le point d’accepter quand—

« Maîtresse, je suis de retour. »

_Par tous les dieux !_ hurla intérieurement Melinda, une main sur le cœur. Comme si l’elfe de maison avait entendu ses pensées, il était apparu au pire moment. Elle regarda son déguisement avec désappointement. La créature avait enfilé un large pull sur lui, un chapeau de Noël sur sa tête pour camoufler ses oreilles, et un nez rouge de clown qui ne cachait que la moitié de son énorme groin. Mais où avait-il bien pu dénicher ces affaires ? se demanda-t-elle.

Lily et Tom observaient eux aussi l’elfe, en ayant l’air de se demander s’ils pouvaient éclater de rire.

« C’est votre elfe de maison ? » demanda Lily.

« Pas vraiment… Krea—ly, » se rattrapa-t-elle de justesse, « travaille pour quelqu’un que je connais. Je lui ai demandé de venir m’aider s’il en avait le temps. » Puis, se raclant la gorge afin de se donner contenance : « Krealy, peux-tu venir avec moi afin de soulever autant de cartons que tu pourras ? »

L’elfe suivit les deux femmes jusqu’à la salle où étaient entreposées des dizaines de cartons. Comme toujours, il voulut trop en faire et tenta de les soulever tous à lui seul. Cinq paquets se mirent à trembler, menaçant de tomber à tout instant.

« Stop, Krealy ! » le gronda Melinda, attrapant de justesse une des boîtes. « N’en fais pas trop ! On va pouvoir en porter également. Et s’il le faut, on reviendra chercher le reste ! Reposes-en la moitié, s’il te plaît ! »

« Pardonnez Krea— _ly_ , maîtresse, Krealy a voulu bien faire ! »

« Je vais soulever le reste, » suggéra Lily en sortant sa baguette de sa poche.

D’un mouvement gracile du bras et à l’aide d’une formule, elle souleva sans difficulté le reste des cartons. Melinda devait bien l’admettre : être un sorcier avait de sacrés avantages. Un tel effort lui aurait coûté une journée entière de sommeil, en comparaison. Sa vie aurait été tellement plus facile, si seulement elle était née comme eux !

Elle attrapa une des dernières boîtes chancelantes de Kreattur et prit les devants. Le groupe traversa donc le bar jusqu’à la cour arrière. Puis, elle les guida au travers de la Rue de Traverse, luttant contre la foule, jusqu’à Gringotts. Arrivée à la grande place, elle bifurqua sur la droite et s’arrêta quelques mètres plus loin devant une toute petite maison en comparaison des hauts buildings qui l’entouraient. L’atmosphère particulière de l’architecture d’origine avait été conservée grâce à l’habileté des artisans. Melinda n’était pas peu fière du travail réalisé. Toutes ces économies n’avaient pas été sacrifiées en pure perte. Du moins, pas complètement.

« Oh, la façade est adorable ! » commenta Lily, impressionnée. « Je me rappelle à présent, il y avait des ruines ici, de la maison de Mrs. Puggle ! Alors, c’était vous qui aviez entrepris de tels travaux ? J’étais très curieuse de savoir qui l’avait acheté et ce qu’il en résulterait. C’est magnifique ! »

« Ça n’a pas été une mince affaire… » Melinda acquiesça. « Merci, en tout cas, je suis ravie que cela vous plaise ! Krealy, peux-tu déposer les paquets dans l’arrière-salle, s’il te plaît. Et pas tous en même temps ! »

Puis, elle se tourna vers son assistante improvisée, laquelle était en train d’observer par la vitrine l’intérieur de la boutique.

« Merci encore pour votre aide, Lily. Vous m’avez fait gagner un temps précieux. »

« Ce n’était rien, voyons ! » répondit celle-ci avec chaleur. « Surtout que votre elfe a fait quasiment tout le travail à lui seul. »

« Oui, il en fait toujours trop. Mais il est un gentil… à sa façon. »

« Ses vêtements sont plutôt comiques, en tout cas. »

« Oh, pas un mot là-dessus ! » Melinda rit de bon cœur. « Vous devriez filer à votre rendez-vous, je ne voudrais surtout pas vous mettre en retard. »

Lily fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une feuille. « Là, prenez mon CV. Je sais bien ce que j’ai dit plus tôt. Toutefois, Tom a raison, c'est une occasion que je ne voudrais pas manquer. »

« Très bien, Lily, je vais y réfléchir. Faîtes-moi savoir le résultat de votre entretien à l’occasion ! Je vous souhaite bonne chance. »

La jeune femme prit congé. Melinda se rappela alors qu’elle ignorait l’existence d’une université dans ce quartier. Sans doute encore un de ces lieux cachés dont seuls les sorciers connaissaient l’accès.

Après avoir rangé les cartons dans l’arrière-salle, Melinda commença par ouvrir celui qu’elle avait fait tomber à deux reprises. Comme elle s’y attendait, toute la vaisselle à l’intérieure était brisée. Kreattur, qui avait décidé de rester pour l’aider à nettoyer, vint observer l’étendue du désastre. Il attrapa plusieurs morceaux et les observa longuement.

« Kreattur pense être en mesure de les réparer, » suggéra-t-il, « si Maîtresse le demande ? »

« Appelle-moi Melinda, s’il te plaît, » soupira-t-elle, tout en sachant qu’il ne le ferait pas. « Et je t’en prie, si tu penses arriver à quelque chose, essaie donc ! »

Et elle l’observa se mettre au travail avec une étonnante délicatesse. Il traitait chaque pièce de porcelaine comme s’il s’agissait d’un trésor précieux. Usant de sa propre magie, il parvint à recoller chaque part, ne laissant aucune trace de fissure. Melinda attrapa le mug qu’il venait de terminer et observa la finesse du travail accompli.

« C’est incroyable, merci beaucoup, Kreattur. Ton travail est impressionnant. »

L’elfe frémit, peu habitué aux compliments. Elle le laissa à sa tâche, et s’occupa à défaire le reste des cartons. Une heure plus tard, l’elfe de maison avait terminé les réparations et était retourné au manoir des Blacks. Melinda utilisa le reste de sa matinée pour peaufiner la disposition de sa boutique.

Elle prit ensuite un moment pour contempler le résultat. Ce n’était pas encore parfait, mais elle commençait enfin à entrevoir le moment d’ouvrir sa boutique. Son rêve était enfin en train de se réaliser.

Elle remarqua toutefois un détail étrange. Durant les deux précédentes heures, quelques objets n’arrêtaient pas de changer de disposition. Or, ce ne pouvait pas être dû à de l’inattention de sa part, étant donné qu’elle avait pu remarquer le phénomène à plusieurs reprises.

Une fois encore, une boite à musique dénichée dans un vide grenier se trouvait sur le comptoir, alors qu’elle l’avait choisi comme pièce maîtresse de sa vitrine. Elle le ramena à sa place. Quand elle se retourna, la table d’acajou se trouvait à présent devant la porte d’entrée de la boutique. Melinda s’avança au centre de la pièce et observa autour d’elle, s’efforçant de porter toute son attention sur ses sentiments.

Aucun doute : quelqu’un était là.

« OK. Je sais que vous êtes là ! Je suis prête à vous écouter. Montrez-vous. »

Aucun bruit ne se fit entendre. Pas même depuis la rue. La pièce devint cependant plus sombre, comme si d’épais nuages étaient soudain en train de cacher le soleil.

Un froid étonnant commença alors à envahir la pièce.

Et puis…

Une ombre jaillit soudain et se projeta sur elle, comme s’apprêtant à la frapper. Elle fut si rapide que Melinda eût à peine le temps de l’apercevoir. Toute la chaleur de son corps s’évapora en un instant, et elle se mit à trembler.

Il ne restait que la peur. Un sentiment qu’elle ne parvenait pas à distinguer de ses émotions.

« Je sais que vous êtes effrayé, » s’efforça-t-elle à dire à voix haute. « Et à quel point tout cela doit être confus pour vous. Je peux vous aider. »

Elle évita de justesse un livre avant qu'il ne s'abatte sur un service à thé derrière elle. Celui-là même que Kreattur avait pris tant de soin à réparer.

« Ce n’est pas drôle ! » s’énerva-t-elle.

Elle commençait à distinguer une forme vague de silhouette. Preuve qu’il y avait bien derrière ces incidents un esprit confus. Elle devait se concentrer d’avantage et utiliser son énergie. Si elle s’y mettait sérieusement, elle pourrait le forcer à apparaître.

« Ne voyez-vous pas une lumière quelque part ? Chaude, rassurante, remplie d’amis et de membres de votre famille ? Si jamais vous la voyez, n’hésitez surtout pas à la traverser ! »

A cet instant précis, alors que la silhouette était sur le point de parler – elle l’aurait parié – la porte avant de la boutique s’ouvrit et vint se cogner contre la table d’acajou. Au même moment, l’esprit disparut. Les sons de la rue et la lumière du soleil revinrent aussitôt s’emparer de la pièce.

« Hum, hello ? » appela une voix masculine.

Melinda se tourna vers la porte principale pour découvrir le fils aîné des Blacks la regarder avec curiosité.

« Si vous voulez mon avis, la table n’est pas très bien placée si vous vous attendez à recevoir des clients, » plaisanta-t-il. « A moins que ce ne soit une façon de les dissuader d’entrer ? »

« Pas exactement… »

Encore un peu confuse, Melinda essaya de récupérer ses esprits et se dirigea vers la table pour la remettre à sa place initiale. Sirius Black, souriant, ouvrit la porte pour entrer, observant la pièce.

« Très sympa, » dit-il, par pure convenance. « J’ai entendu des bruits étranges venir de votre boutique, alors j’ai décidé d’y jeter un œil. On ne sait jamais… Quelle coïncidence, n’est-ce pas, de vous trouver ! Ah, et d’ailleurs, vous parliez à quelqu’un ? »


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Lily quitta la pièce avec soulagement après un peu plus d’une heure d’entretien. Elle aurait dû s’y attendre, mais elle avait été surprise par l’accueil de cinq examinateurs dont la directrice de la bibliothèque elle-même. Les postes dans la plus ancienne et la plus prestigieuse bibliothèque de toute l’Angleterre étaient aussi rares que le nombre de candidats était conséquent. Ils lui précisèrent d’ailleurs que les délibérations prendraient plusieurs semaines. Elle ne devait donc pas s’inquiéter si elle ne recevait aucune nouvelle pendant un moment.

Un peu déçue de cette attente, Lily aurait préféré commencer dès cet été. Un peu de repos après une dernière année d’étude et de mémoire n’était pas de refus. Mais elle aurait préféré commencer immédiatement à faire ses preuves.

Ses parents avaient été étonnés quant à son choix de carrière. Avec ses capacités, ils s’étaient attendus à ce qu’elle fasse preuve de plus « grandes » ambitions. L’histoire, et celle de l’art et du patrimoine, était quelque chose de bien trop vague ; pas aussi prestigieux, à leurs yeux, qu’une carrière politique, médicale ou même entrepreneuriale. Tout cela était assez cliché, bien sûr, mais cela donnait l’idée des discussions qu’elle avait ces dernières années avec ses parents.

« Si tu réfléchis à ta stratégie de carrière, » lui avait suggéré sa mère au moment où elle choisissait sa filière universitaire. « Commencer très haut au début est plus judicieux. Tu pourras toujours devenir historienne d’art, libraire ou écrivaine plus tard, d’autant plus facilement que tu te seras construit un réseau au préalable. En revanche, la politique, mais surtout la médecine, le droit… Ce sont des carrières qui demandent à s’y prendre tôt, ne serait-ce qu’à cause des longues études que cela nécessite. »

Lily n’était pas totalement en désaccord avec le raisonnement de sa mère. Or, elle n’aspirait guère à la médecine. Et la perspective de s’enfermer dans un bureau ou un tribunal, à enchaîner les dossiers les plus sordides ou moroses qu’il soit, la mortifiait d’avance.

Elle comprenait l’inquiétude légitime de ses parents. Mais elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser avec amertume qu’ils n’avaient pas été aussi durs avec Pétunia. Quand sa grande sœur avait annoncé s’engager dans des études littéraires, ils s’étaient montrés bien plus encourageants.

« Et ça ne te vient pas à l’esprit qu’ils agissent comme ça parce qu’ils croient d’avantages en toi qu’ils ne le feront jamais avec moi, _petite génie_? » lui avait rétorqué Pétunia, haineuse, à leur dernière rencontre.

Cela s’était passé quatre mois plus tôt, et Lily n’avait jamais eu l’occasion de reparler à sa sœur ensuite. Quelque chose s’était définitivement brisée entre elles, après son entrée à Poudlard et à nouveau lors de cet échange. Elle se souvenait très bien du regard qu’elle lui avait lancé, et en frissonnait de tristesse. Comme si l’existence même de Lily avait ruiné la cohésion de leur famille.

Il était midi passé quand elle déposa un CV au dernier endroit de sa liste. Elle décida d’aller prendre un déjeuner réconfortant au Chaudron Baveur avant de rendre visite à une de ses amies, alors enceinte de jumeaux.

« Moi ? Oh, non, je ne parlais qu’à moi-même. »

Melinda s’efforça de sourire, cachant ses mains qui tremblaient encore du choc qu’elle venait de vivre.

« Je me maudissais d’avoir encore cassé de la porcelaine… Je suis sans doute trop enthousiasmée par l’ouverture de ma boutique, que j’en deviens maladroite. »

Tout en parlant, elle se mit à récolter les pièces cassées pour se donner contenance.

« Et cette magnifique table devant la table était pour… ? »

« Comme vous l’avez dit, c’est assez efficace pour empêcher quiconque d’entrer, alors que je ne suis pas encore prête. »

« Oh, j’avais donc raison ? » Il rit avant de se tourner vers la porte d’entrée. « Et pourquoi ne pas utiliser l’écriteau à la place ? Généralement, c’est ce que font les magasins. »

Il pointa du doigt la petite bannière que Melinda avait malheureusement pensé à attacher ce matin même. Elle soupira. Il n’allait pas se montrer docile.

« Que voulez-vous que je vous réponde ? » lui lança-t-elle plutôt. « Je suis étourdie. Mais je ne crois pas que mon état d’esprit ne soit très intéressant pour vous… »

« Que diriez-vous d’un bon repas ? » l’interrompit-il, un grand sourire sur le visage. « J’ai entendu dire que c’était un remède efficace à l’étourderie… Je connais un endroit pas loin plutôt sympathique. »

Melinda tenta de sourire poliment mais ne réussit qu’à grimacer. Être draguée par un Black était indubitablement comique et malaisant. S’il savait, sans doute que le jeune homme ne la regarderait pas de la même manière.

D’un autre côté, elle ressentait de la curiosité envers le jeune Black. Ce serait une bonne occasion de découvrir par elle-même celui dont elle avait tant entendu parler. Voir à quel point il se différenciait du frère.

« Vous avez probablement raison, » admit-elle. « En plus, j’ai extrêmement faim. »

Elle récupéra ses affaires, ferma la boutique et s’engouffra dans la rue de traverse, Sirius Black sur les talons. Il l’interrogea sur la vieille maison de Mrs Puggle dont il connaissait l’histoire.

Malgré la foule de la pause déjeuner, ils ne mirent pas longtemps à atteindre le Chaudron Baveur. Melinda supposait qu’ils passeraient du côté moldu. Or, Sirius lui fit signe de s’arrêter, un air taquin sur le visage.

« C’est tout près et la nourriture est assez bonne, pas vrai ? »

Pour la première fois, elle rit à sa plaisanterie avec sincérité.

Au moins, les deux frères partageaient un humour similaire, se rappelant son premier rendez-vous avec Regulus. Lors de leur seconde rencontre, il l’avait invité à dîner, disant simplement qu’il voulait l’amener dans un endroit « authentique et sympa ». Il s’avéra que le « restaurant » en question était un vendeur nomade de hot-dog dans un camion. Il avait installé une unique petite table protégée d’un parasol vert, qui lui avait inspiré son nom. « Tout le monde, s’il en a les moyens, peut vous emmener dans un restaurant chic et ronflant. En revanche, vous ne trouverez pas ailleurs ce genre de nourriture ni cette ambiance londonienne. Pas vrai ? » Elle avait adoré ça.

« Cette table sera très bien, » affirma Sirius.

Il tira une chaise en lui faisant signe de s’installer, sans doute par excès de galanterie. Melinda fit comme si elle ne l’avait pas remarqué et partit s’installer de l’autre côté.

« Alors, vous avez ouvert votre magasin ? »

« A ce qu’il semble, » répondit-elle sur le même ton anodin.

« Oh, M. Black ! Vous êtes là pour déjeuner ? » demanda Tom en s’approchant de leur table.

Il lança un coup d’œil éloquent vers Melinda. Visiblement, le barman, les ayant remarqués, était venu s’occuper lui-même de leur table.

« Salut, Tom ! C’est sympa de venir nous servir ! On prendra deux menus du jour et deux verres de ton meilleur vin rouge ! »

« En fait, ce sera un fish and chips pour moi et un coca, » le corrigea Melinda qui n’appréciait guère son attitude. « Merci, Tom. »

Le barman nota leurs commandes et repartit, laissant le silence retomber sur leur table.

« Vous ai-je offensé ? » demanda Sirius. « Si c’est… »

« Sirius ? » Une voix féminine l’interrompit. « Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?! »

Melinda se tourna pour apercevoir la jeune femme en tailleur qui l’avait aidé ce matin même. Elle avait l’air sincèrement étonnée de trouver Sirius dans le bar. Quel petit monde, songea l’antiquaire.

« Lily ? Oh, euh, rien de particulier, je m’octroie une petite pause, c’est tout. »

Son malaise était limpide ; il mentait.

« Sirius Black, » Lily gronda d’une voix autoritaire. « Je veux la vérité : qu’est-ce qui se passe et où est James ? »

« Il… On n’a pas été réparti dans les mêmes stages… »

« Ce n’est pas ce qu’il m’a dit ! Maintenant, parle ! »

Melinda les observa avec amusement. Sirius avait perdu toute sa confiance et semblait désemparé, cherchant visiblement une voie de sortie.

« OK, Lily, mais prends d’abord place à notre table, » la supplia-t-il en soupirant. « Je vais te le dire, mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas te mettre en colère. »

Lily l’observa pendant de longues secondes avant d’acquiescer. Elle attrapa une chaise et s’installa à côté de Melinda. Elle ne paraissait même pas l’avoir remarqué.

« Maintenant, Sirius, éclaire-moi. »

« OK. » Sirius prit une profonde inspiration. « Ce n’est pas vraiment à moi de te le dire, mais allons-y. James a été recalé au dernier examen. »

« Quoi ?! » s’exclama-t-elle, stupéfaite. « Comment ça ? Comment c’est possible ? »

« Ça arrive, tu sais ! L’examen n’était pas franchement facile cette année. Ça ne veut pas dire qu’il a échoué à son diplôme, simplement qu’il doit poursuivre son entraînement avant de repasser le test. »

« Je ne peux pas croire qu’il ne m’en ait pas parlé… »

Sa colère était complètement partie, elle semblait à présent un peu déprimée.

« Probablement, il ne voulait pas vous décevoir, » suggéra Melinda.

« Oui, la demoiselle a raison : il tenait à ce que tu sois fière de lui, » enchaîna Sirius.

« Merci pour vos mots, et… Oh ! Melinda, c’est vous ? »

L’expression de surprise sur son visage fit rire l’antiquaire.

« Vous vous connaissez ? » s’étonna Sirius.

« Eh bien, nous nous sommes rencontrées ce matin, » répondit la jeune femme en tailleur. « Mais, et vous ? »

« La même chose, on s’est rencontré un peu plus tôt encore, » expliqua Melinda. « J’ai bousculé M. Black avec mes cartons en déchargeant mon camion. »

« Et j’ai ensuite trouvé Melinda parler toute seule dans sa boutique, alors j’ai décidé de lui porter secours avec ma compagnie, » plaisanta-t-il.

Au regard que lui lança Lily, Melinda devina qu’elle était habituée aux taquineries de son ami.

« Je n’étais pas… Laissez tomber. Lily, comment s’est passé votre entretien ? »

Pendant que Lily leur répondait, Tom était venu leur distribuer les plats et prendre la commande de la jeune femme au passage. Melinda en apprit davantage sur le fils aîné des Blacks durant le repas. A l’exception de son entêtante attitude à son égard, il lui fit l’impression d’un type convenable, toujours à plaisanter, mais très loyal envers ses amis. Elle était quasi-sûre que malgré ce qu’il avait dit, il couvrait encore le fameux James;

Melinda ne participa pas outre mesure à la conversation, se contentant de les écouter narrer leurs souvenirs de Poudlard. Comparé à eux, ses études moldues paraissaient plutôt ennuyeuses.

Tout ce qu’elle avait appris du monde sorcier venait des souvenirs des esprits errants et des livres. Bien qu’elle vînt elle-aussi d’une famille sorcière, ses parents l’avaient rejeté en apprenant qu’elle ne serait jamais comme eux.

La mère de Melinda, Beth, n’avait pas hérité du don et était devenue une sorcière. Bien qu’elle ait vu sa mère aider de nombreux esprits, elle avait surtout souffert des mauvaises langues de ses camarades de classe et de leurs parents qui la prenaient tous pour une excentrique et une arnaqueuse. Aussi, elle profita de l’éloignement imposé par Poudlard afin de mettre davantage de distance avec sa famille, se rangeant aux croyances sorcières.

Or, dès sa naissance, Melinda avait fait montre d’une capacité hors norme à voir les esprits errants. Elle hurlait sans arrêt, incapable à un âge aussi jeune de comprendre ce qu’elle voyait et de ne pas être effrayée. Désemparée et sans ressource, Beth n’eut plus eu d’autres choix que d’appeler sa mère à l’aide. Pour autant, Beth refusait toujours d’envisager que sa fille puisse avoir hérité du don. Elle laissa néanmoins sa mère s’en occuper les week-ends et pendant la grande majorité des vacances scolaires.

A onze ans, Melinda ne reçut aucune lettre de Poudlard. Contactée par ses parents, l’école accepta de lui faire passer quelques examens. Malheureusement, ceux-ci confirmèrent qu’elle n’était pas une sorcière, au mieux une cracmol avec un résidu de pouvoir. Cela provoqua une scission terrible dans leur foyer. Pour préserver sa fille de l’ire paternelle, Beth supplia sa mère de la prendre en charge.

Quand sa grand-mère mourut, Melinda n’avait encore que dix-sept ans. N’étant pas reconnue comme sorcière, elle hérita de tous les biens matériels de cette dernière. Elle garda donc la maison familière pour y vivre et utilisa toutes ses économies pour financer une partie de ses charges administratives et de ses frais d’études. Tom, qu’elle avait rencontré quelques mois plus tôt, l’aida à gérer tous ces aspects. Elle n’eût donc qu’à passer quelques mois sous la protection des services sociaux britanniques, avant d’atteindre la majorité et se prendre en charge.

« Melinda ? »

La voix douce de Lily la ramena au temps présent. Elle réalisa qu’ils avaient terminé de déjeuner et qu’ils s’apprêtaient à partir. Elle sortit son portefeuille pour régler sa part.

« Je vous offre le déjeuner ! » s’empressa de lui dire Sirius, grand sourire. « Vous me le rendrez la prochaine fois. »

« Sirius ! » protesta Lily. « Je m’excuse pour lui. »

« Ne vous en faîtes pas, de toute façon, je tiens à payer ma part. »

« J’en étais certaine ! »

En entrant dans la boutique, Melinda découvrit une toute autre disposition que celle agencée ce matin-même. Pas un seul objet n’était resté à sa place.

Quoi qu’il en fût, quelques minutes d’observation lui suffirent pour constater que la nouvelle disposition lui plaisait.

« Très bien, je vous l’accorde, c’est bien mieux. Merci qui que vous soyez, vous avez bien le droit de traverser la lumière à présent… »

Elle tourna l’écriteau sur la porte et partit ranger son sac à l’arrière. Tandis qu’elle attendait un premier client, elle écrivit sur un parchemin quelques lignes de présentation de sa boutique. Puis, elle y joignit une photo qu’elle venait de prendre et plia soigneusement le tout entre ses doigts.

Melinda concentra toute son attention dessus et, une seconde plus tard, la missive se consuma en un instant. Voilà bien l’un des rares avantages à sa nature : nul besoin de feux de cheminée ou d’hiboux pour envoyer des missives. Mais l’effort lui coûta des picotements et une petite faiblesse physique pendant quelques minutes.

La porte s’ouvrit à cet instant sur une femme enceinte. Melinda la salua, s’efforçant de cacher son excitation derrière un grand sourire. Sa première cliente !

« Votre boutique est très jolie, » la complimenta celle-ci, remarquant son regard. « J’aime beaucoup la disposition. »

Melinda entendit à cet instant un faible ricanement résonner au-dessus d’elle, comme le tintement léger d’un triangle. Elle frémit. _Pas maintenant !_

« Merci beaucoup, » répondit-elle à la place.

« Vous venez d’ouvrir, n’est-ce pas ? » demanda la femme. « J’étais curieuse de venir voir comment la maison de Mrs. Puggle allait être rénovée ! Il paraît que les travaux ont été difficiles ? »

« C’était un défi, en effet, » approuva l’antiquaire. « Même si la difficulté était surtout administrative, contrairement à ce que l’on pense ! »

La jeune femme s’arrêta longuement devant une fontaine de jardin verticale, structure de marbre élégamment sculptée. En son centre, deux anges de taille différente se succédaient, tenant une cruche au-dessus de leur tête. Remarquant son intérêt, Melinda jugea qu’elle pouvait intervenir.

« Elle a été trouvée dans le manoir du duc de Bosford, » lui expliqua-t-elle. « Un sorcier oublié de l’Histoire de la Magie, mais très apprécié par les aristocrates moldus de son époque. Un homme influent qui avait accès au trône ; certains disent qu’il conseillait en secret le roi. Sans doute à cause de cela, des mercenaires furent envoyés à son manoir et tuèrent sa femme et son fils en représailles. On ne sait pas très bien ce qui est arrivé ensuite. Fou de chagrin, il aurait commandé la conception de cette fontaine en hommage de sa famille avant de se suicider à son tour. Je pense que les anges représentent d’une certaine façon son épouse et son fils perdus. »

« Quelle triste histoire, » commenta la cliente. « En tout cas, le sculpteur s’est attaché à représenter l’amour porté envers ces deux petits anges. Quelle finesse dans les détails de leurs visages, de leurs habits, et la douceur de leur attitude. C’est comme si, en déchargeant l’eau dans la fontaine, c’était la vie qu’ils apportaient au monde. Peut-être que, dénuée de cette vie, le Duc n’avait d’autre choix que de les rejoindre dans la tombe… »

« C’est joliment dit, » apprécia Melinda. « Je tâcherai de m’en souvenir. Vous l’aimez ? »

« Beaucoup ! Mais je n’aurais jamais l’argent pour me procurer une telle pièce. »

Melinda n’ajouta rien et la laissa tranquillement poursuivre sa visite. Elle s’arrêta un instant sur l’étagère en face du comptoir. L’antiquaire se rendit alors compte qu’elle venait d’attraper la boîte à musique, celle qui n’arrêtait pas de changer de place ce matin-là. Elle se sentit curieusement tendue alors que celle-ci l’ouvrit, laissant une douce mélodie envahir la pièce.

Malgré son charme, Melinda ressentit un mélange de sentiments contradictoires. Elle en frissonnait de façon curieuse. Un mixte entre de la nostalgie, de la colère…

« Oh ! » gémit la femme en portant une main à son estomac.

Melinda accourut immédiatement à elle, n’osant cependant pas la toucher. Elle attrapa toutefois la boîte à musique qu’elle referma.

« Vous allez bien ? »

« Oui, oui, désolée pour… J’étais juste surprise, je l’ai senti bouger avec une telle force ! On aurait dit que la musique l’attirait, c’est fou ! »

Elle semblait un peu confuse, mais positivement joyeuse. Melinda sourit en retour, soulagée. C’était heureusement une fausse alerte !

« J’aime beaucoup cette boîte à musique… à combien est-elle ? »

_NON !_

De surprise, Melinda cria en écho de la voix colérique qu’elle venait d’entendre. La femme enceinte la regarda de façon étrange, à la fois surprise et inquiète.

« Que… Que vous arrive-t-il ? »

Encore sous le choc, Melinda s’était tournée pour ne rien voir, évidemment. Quoi que ce fût, ça avait déjà disparu.

« Madame ? » insista la cliente.

« Je vous présente toutes mes excuses, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. J’ai juste senti quelque chose sur mon cou et je… »

« Vous voulez dire, comme une araignée ? »

Quelle chance que les humains soient toujours prêts à sauter sur les conclusions à sa place.

« Oui, j’ai une sacro-sainte phobie des insectes, excusez-moi encore. Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. »

« Ne vous en faîtes pas, je peux comprendre ce sentiment ! » rit la cliente, soulagée de la simplicité de l’explication. « Alors… à combien est la boîte à musique, s’il vous plaît ? »

« _TROP CHER S’IL VOUS PLAÎT DÎTES-LUI »_

Cette fois, Melinda réussit à voir l’esprit et à conserver son calme. Grand, pas trop vieux, mais la mine fatiguée. Son visage était si mince qu’on en voyait les os, comme s’il avait souffert de sous-nutrition de son vivant. Il portait une paire de lunettes en demi-lune et ces étranges tenues de golf que mettaient les sorciers ignorants quand ils se rendaient parmi les moldus. Melinda n’avait jamais compris d’où ils avaient tiré ce cliché.

« Un galion d’or et demi. »

« _VOUS RIGOLEZ_ »

« Très bien, je le prends dans ce cas. »

Melinda prit la boîte à musique, l’enveloppa soigneusement et la mit à l’intérieur d’un sac décoré de l’emblème de sa boutique.

Elle attendit ensuite que la cliente eût définitivement quitté le magasin avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et se tourner vers l’esprit contrarié.

« _ALORS MAINTENANT VOUS ACCEPTEZ DE ME PARLER_ »

« Vous n’avez pas besoin de crier, vous savez ? Je vous entends parfaitement ! » répliqua-t-elle.

« _OH VRAIMENT je veux dire vraiment ?_ »

L’esprit semblait un peu confus de cette découverte. Elle devait probablement être la première vivante à l’entendre. Elle profita de sa confusion pour continuer à l’observer. Contrairement aux fantômes qui perdaient leur couleur et étaient vaporeux, les esprits errants gardaient leur apparence telle qu’ils étaient de leur vivant. Du moins, tant qu’ils avaient l’esprit clair et suffisamment concentré. Il arrivait aussi que, par confusion, ils prennent l’apparence d’un être qui leur manque ou d’eux-mêmes plus jeunes. Mais à cause de cette faculté à se fondre parmi les vivants, Melinda avait besoin parfois de se concentrer sur ses propres émotions pour les distinguer.

« Que me voulez-vous ? » finit-elle par demander. « A l’exception de jouer avec ma boutique. »

« _J’ai pensé que ce serait mieux ainsi… vous ne trouvez pas ?_ »

Elle soupira. « Ce n’est pas la question. »

« _C’est trop tard à présent,_ » poursuivit-il, le regard baissé de tristesse. « _Vous l’avez vendue !_ »

« Qu’est-ce qu’elle a de si particulier cette boîte à musique ? »

« _J’ai besoin que ma fille la récupère !_ »

Melinda prit un moment pour se rappeler où elle l’avait achetée. « C’est probablement elle qui me l’a vendue en premier lieu, vous savez. »

« C’est parce que… » dit-il avant de s’interrompre. « Vous n’auriez pas dû la vendre à cette femme enceinte. »

« Alors, vous auriez dû me parler ce matin ! »

Il la regarda à nouveau avec, cette fois, une expression horrifiée sur le visage qui la fit tressauter. « _J’ai essayé ! MAIS—_ »

Et les lumières s’éteignirent.

Toute lumière avait disparu du monde, la plongeant dans des ténèbres absolues.

Cela dura

Longtemps

Un temps

Indéterminable

Le plus long de son existence

Jusque-là, du moins

Quand la vue lui revint, l’esprit avait disparu.

James transplana dans une ruelle sombre, éloignée heureusement de la rue principale où se déversait un torrent de gens pressés. Il prit un moment pour réajuster sa tenue et reprendre son souffle. Puis, il s’engouffra dans la foule et suivit le mouvement. Deux semaines de recherche et de préparation – tout se devait à présent d’être parfait.

Il se pensait généralement comme un homme spontané. Mais il y avait une chose pour laquelle il ne tolèrerait aucun imprévu. Les risques étaient bien trop importants pour son propre entendement.

Ce qui le déplaisant le plus dans son plan était de devoir mentir chaque jour à Lily. Ils vivaient déjà ensemble dans un petit appartement, il devait donc faire particulièrement attention. Heureusement, ce n’était pas une personne invasive. Mais elle avait un don pour flairer la moindre cachotterie. Il avait appris sa leçon à Poudlard : l’apparente tranquillité de la préfète-en-chef cachait une âme insatiable de curiosité.

Il quitta le métro et marcha jusqu’à atteindre le Champ de Mars et la Tour Eiffel. Il poussait l’expérience jusqu’à y monter chaque jour, prétextant de devoir vérifier la vue pour admirer la capitale française. Il avait fini de tracer depuis quelques jours le parcours romantique qu’il voulait faire à sa future fiancée.

Ils démarreraient d’ici, avant de remonter le fleuve jusqu’aux Champs Élysées et l’Arc de Triomphe. Puis ils redescendraient admirer la place de la Concorde, traverser le Jardin des Tuileries et iraient voir la pyramide du Louvre. S’il se débrouillait bien, ils auraient même le temps d’en faire une visite nocturne.

La nuit venant, il amènerait Lily dans un excellent restaurant. Il y fera sa demande. Ils passeraient la nuit dans la ville, à l’hôtel qu’il avait déjà repéré. Le jour suivant, ils pourront faire une visite bucolique des différents parcs et jardins de la ville. Puis ils profiteraient d’une soirée nocturne plus décontractée que la veille et flâneraient encore un peu dans les rues pour leur dernier jour.

Tout ce qu’il devait faire à présent, c’était de se décider pour le restaurant. Et de trouver la bague – le plus crucial.

Il n’avait plus le temps de tergiverser. Son futur boss avait été suffisamment ouvert pour lui accorder un mois de délai avant sa prise de poste.

Il sillonnait les bijouteries de Londres et de Paris depuis trois semaines, sans succès. Puis, le soir, ses amis se relayaient pour venir tester avec lui les restaurants les plus réputés de la capitale. Pour l’instant, il avait certes testé de très bonnes cuisines, mais aucun coup de cœur. Or, c’était pour lui la partie la plus importante de la soirée.

Il remontait une rue du 6e arrondissement, quand il aperçut une minuscule vitrine. L’unique pièce du présentoir capta aussitôt son regard. Il s’agissait d’une délicate fleur sculptée sur une pierre bleutée. La bague était visuellement simple mais la minutie du travail impressionna fortement James. C’était typiquement le genre de beauté unique dont il était à la recherche. Jetant un coup d’œil sur le nom de la bijouterie, il décida d’y entrer.

« _Bonjour monsieur, bienvenue !_ »

Une femme vêtue de rouge l’accueillit avec chaleur. Il lui sourit en retour, tachant de se rappeler le peu de français qu’il avait appris dans son livre de voyage.

« _Bonjour, je cherché bague de fiancé. »_

« Nous pouvons parler en anglais, si vous préférez, » lui proposa-t-elle poliment. « Avez-vous des préférences pour la bague ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Non, enfin, rien de vert ou d’argenté, s’il vous plaît. »

« Pas de platine ni d’argent, dans ce cas. Pas d’or banc, j’imagine, et on retire toute pierre d’émeraude, d’amazonite, d’agate, de chrysoprase… »

« J’espère qu’il va en rester un peu ! » plaisanta-t-il.

« Pas de souci, je plaisantais un peu ! Rien qu’avec l’or, nous aurons l’embarras du choix pour la monture. Nous avons une sélection d’or jaune, rose, bleue ou violet. Ensuite, il faudrait m’orienter sur ce que vous voudriez dessus : des pierres ? des diamants ?... »

James se gratta la tête, mal à l’aise. Il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il devait dire, tant le choix énoncé semblait vaste. Lily ne portant pas beaucoup de bijoux, il n’avait pas beaucoup de références pour le guider.

La vendeuse lui proposa de lui décrire sa fiancée afin de faire une sélection qui lui correspondrait selon elle.

« Je suppose que votre bien-aimée préfèrerait quelque chose de doux, de discret. Une bague qui ne serait pas invasive pour elle, puisqu’elle n’en porte pas d’habitude. Pas de tape-à-l’œil. Mais une bague qui a quand même du caractère et qu’on ne peut pas manquer. »

Tandis qu’elle parlait, elle tirait des tiroirs des étagères et en sortit trois bagues. Immédiatement, James repéra celle du centre. Il s’agissait d’une bague demi-sertie, entrelacée de fines lignes d’or rose qui venaient encercler un diamant. C’était joliment sculpté, comme si les lignes étaient deux parties d’une tige qui se rejoignait au centre pour border une petite fleur blanche émergeante. Il aimait la façon dont la délicatesse de la bague ne cachait pas non plus la complexité de sa composition – un mariage parfait pour Lily.

Sans accorder un regard aux autres bagues, il acheta celle-ci.

Le soir même, il se rendit au restaurant qu’il avait réservé pour le tester. Sirius était déjà en train de l’attendre devant le bâtiment prestigieux.

« Prêt à _enfin_ faire ton choix ? » lui demanda-t-il grand sourire. « Pas que je me plaigne de gastronomie gratuite, mais ton portefeuille n’est pas extensible à l’infini. »

« Pas d’inquiétude, » rit James, « j’ai demandé de l’avance. »

« Quoi ? Mais tu n’as pas encore commencé à travailler ! »

« Non, idiot. J’ai demandé à mes parents. C’est pris sur leur participation à notre mariage… »

« Je ne suis pas certain que cela plaira à Lily. »

« N’était-ce pas toi qui me disais : ‘Ce qu’elle ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire du mal’ ? »

Sirius se gratta l’arrière de sa tête. « Comme tu veux, mais je t’interdis de lui répéter ça quand elle le découvrira. »

Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant et s’installèrent à une table idéalement située. Elle se trouvait près de la fenêtre et un peu à l’écart du reste de la salle. La décoration était élégante et pas trop ostentatoire, ce que Lily n’aimerait pas. Malgré les tables déjà occupées, James jugea l’endroit relativement calme. L’ambiance lui convenait, ne restait plus qu’à tester les menus.

« Essaie de prendre quelque chose avec du poisson pour le plat principal, » suggéra James. « Je m’occupe de la viande, aujourd’hui. »

« Génial, du poisson, _encore_! »

« Et en entrées, tu prendras les escargots. »

Son ami perdit toutes couleurs. « Tu… plaisantes… pas vrai ? »

James ricana d’amusement, avant d’ajouter le plus sérieux au monde : « Non. »

« Je ne prendrai pas les escargots. »

« Si, tu vas le faire. »

« Non ! »

« Ne fais pas l’enfant ! »

« Prends-le toi-même ! »

James grogna avant d’abdiquer. La perspective de tester les escargots pour la première fois de sa vie ne le rendait pas très enthousiaste. Cependant, il savait que Lily en avait déjà mangé et l’avait apprécié.

Une fois les menus et le vin commandé, il répéta à nouveau son programme.

« Jamesie— » James frissonna au surnom que sa mère avait adoré révéler à ses amis. « Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu te tracasses autant. Lily n’est clairement pas aussi difficile, pas de cette façon-là en tout cas ! Elle adore Paris et elle t’aime. Ton programme est fourbu de sentimentalisme romantique comme vous aimez tous les deux. De quoi as-tu peur ? »

« Faire ‘les choses bien’, ce n’est pas assez, » soupira James. « Je sais bien qu’elle va répondre positivement, ça ne me fait pas stresser. Je veux juste que ce jour soit mémorable pour tous les deux. Le mariage est un jour merveilleux, mais c’est 80% de stress, 10% de bonheur absolu et 10% de fatigue. Je veux qu’au moins, pour les fiançailles, elle n’ait pas à s’en faire. »

« Tu exagères tellement, » rit Sirius.

« Épouse quelqu’un et tu verras ! » le défia-t-il.

« Non. Ça n’arrivera pas de sitôt. »

Sirius finit son verre de verre et resta un moment silencieux. James savait qu’il ne fallait pas insister davantage. Même si cela faisait trois ans qu’ils avaient quitté Poudlard, son ami ne semblait toujours pas prêt à s’ouvrir à nouveau. Il ne sortait jamais avec une femme plus que quelques nuits. Ce qui inquiétait James et les autres Maraudeurs, c’était que, même en amitié, Sirius semblait être encore plus réservé qu’avant.

« Au fait, James, j’ai quelque chose à te confier, » Sirius dit soudainement, mal à l’aise. « Je suis tellement désolé d’avance, mais… J’ai rencontré Lily ce midi au Chaudron Baveur… »

« QUOI ?! Ce n’est pas vrai ! » James s’écria, soudain stressé. « Qu’est-ce que tu foutais là-bas ?! Je t’avais dit qu’elle risquait de s’y montrer à cause de ses entretiens !! »

« Eh ! Je te rappelle que j’ai commencé à bosser, moi, » protesta Sirius. Je devais m’occuper de… certaines choses là-bas. Bref, dans tous les cas, elle a immédiatement compris que tu lui avais menti, alors j’ai dû trouver un prétexte… »

Il fût interrompu par le serveur qui venait leur apporter les entrées. Il patienta jusqu’à ce qu’il quitte leur table pour lui révéler son mensonge de couverture.

« Et elle t’a cru ?! »

« Plus ou moins, j’imagine. Elle était vraiment confuse, alors elle n’a pas insisté sur le moment. Mais j’imagine que tu vas devoir te préparer à ses questions, ce soir. »

James se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, déçu. Et dire qu’il avait réussi à garder le secret jusque-là ! Il savait que Lily ne le laisserait pas esquiver ses questions facilement.

« N’ais pas l’air si désespéré, va ! » Sirius tenta de le rassurer. « Elle ne suspecte rien, après tout. Ce soir, tu n’as qu’à lui dire que tu avais trop honte pour l’avouer… Allez, reste confiant, mon gars ! »

« Mange tes escargots et tais-toi, je dois réfléchir à ce que je vais lui dire. »

« C’est toi qui as pris les escargots, » lui rappela Sirius.

« Non, _tu_ les prends, tu me dois bien ça ! »

« C’est injuste ! »

Quelques escargots plus tard.

Sirius termina son entrée en quelques secondes dès lors qu’il réalisa à quel point c’était bon, en réalité. James le regarda faire, médusé.

« J’imagine que c’est un oui, » dit-il amèrement. Et dire qu’il pensait le faire payer…

« Définitivement, oui, » Sirius rit. « Fais lui manger ça et oublie le reste du programme, elle acceptera de t’épouser plutôt deux fois qu’une ! Ou alors, elle mariera le cuisinier en chef. »

James secoua la tête, néanmoins en souriant. Il en profita pour sortir la bague. Sirius attrapa la boîte qu’il lui tendit cérémonieusement, prenant grand soin de l’ouvrir. Il siffla en la voyant, avant de la faire rouler entre ses doigts.

« Hé, sois prudent avec ça ! » protesta James. « Elle m’a coûté un bras et une jambe ! En plus, c’est une pièce unique. »

« Pas d’inquiétude, mon cher, je suis un expert ! » plaisanta Sirius. « Les finitions sont incroyables. »

« Ne la mets p— ! »

« Quoi ? Oh, ne fais pas ton timide ! » Et ce disant, Sirius la glissa facilement sur son long doigt. « J’ai les doigts fins, tu vois ? »

« ENLEVE CETTE BAGUE TOUT DE SUITE PATMOL ! » rugit James, rouge de colère.

Il était toujours partant afin de partager une bonne plaisanterie. Mais, il ne goûtait guère à l’humour de son ami à cet instant. Sirius leva ses mains en signe d’apaisement.

« OK. OK. Calme-toi donc, Cornedru, tu attires tous les regards ! »

Puis, il essaya de l’enlever.

« Ho-oh, » lâcha-t-il, pâlissant.

« Pas de ‘ho-oh’ avec moi, Sirius. »

« Je… Je ne peux pas la retirer ! »

Sirius avait beau se démener, la bague s’accrochait à son doigt. James se précipita pour lui agripper la main et, s’appuyant un genou à terre, tira le plus possible en arrière…

« Sirius ? James ? Mais qu’est-ce que… !? »

« LILY ?!!! » hurlèrent-ils d’une seule voix.

Comme le disait si bien Sirius : Oh-ho.


End file.
